1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a percutaneous penetration enhancing apparatus and a percutaneous penetration enhancing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatuses for enhancing penetration of a cosmetic essence, agent, etc., applied to the skin into the skin (hereinafter referred to as a “percutaneous penetration enhancing apparatus”) have come into wide use. Examples of percutaneous penetration enhancing apparatuses include those performing iontophoresis (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-334052 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1)) and those performing electroporation (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-194175 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2)).